Set You Free  A Takuma Ichijou Oneshot
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: When a young pureblood enters the night class, Takuma realizes emediately that there is somethingbinding her from her own freedom. Will he ba able to set her free and give her a new freedom?


Set You Free (A Takuma Ichijou oneshot)

A thin girl with snow blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a white sun dress flowing around her knees made her way to the night class dorms with her butler close behind. Unfortunately, he could only go as far as the gates, obviously not being a student but an old man. She turned to him to say her farewell.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here, Mi' lady?" he bowed to her.

"It's alright, butler. Father prefers it this way, so I will stay here like he wishes," she replied quietly, her eyes sparkling unsurely.

"Please, feel free to contact the estate if you ever feel you need to come back," the man smoothed her hair. It did seem to be the only comfort she got from him. Not even from her own family.

"Just make sure father doesn't rid you before I came back. I feel you're the only one I can look forward to when I come back. So don't push yourself," she looked up at the elderly man. Then, her butler kissed the top of her head, the only goodbye she ever gets, and always gets, from her butler.

"Please have a good time," he said with a reassuring smile before leaving her to go the rest of the way. She passed the gates and heard them close behind her. She took a breath before coming any closer to the dorm building.

"Alright, I'm supposed to find the pureblood here. That shouldn't be hard,"

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I waited at the doorway of the night dorms with Takuma, Kain and Aido as my company.

"What is this girl like, Kaname - sama?" Aido asked.

"Her name is Sapphire Shihihoin. The daughter of Gajeel Shihihoin, one of the most powerful purebloods in the senate not including the Kuran's'. I think I remember hearing that I was related to her somehow on my mothers side of the family. Her original parents were murdered when she was young and was brought into Mayuri Asagi's household, one of the least most powerful aristocrats in the senate, probably hoping to gain respect for being in custody of one of the biggest names in the vampire society. That is all I know," I replied. Aido nodded. Takuma looked at me a little skeptically.

"That sounds like he's taking advantage of the situation," he cocked his head.

"It seems so, but I was told that by someone who was probably just starting a rumor," I agreed.

Then, I noticed something approaching the garden of the night class dorm. I was not told of her appearance, but that might be her.

"I'll be back in a moment," I stepped out into the cool, late fall air. Slowly, I made my way down, and approached her cautiously. As the light began to shine on her, I noticed her head facing the cobblestone so that her hair was covering her eyes. I did note that, for the seemingly cold weather, her current taste in clothing was quite ridiculous. With a snow white dress, just above her knees, and whit sandals, which complimented her bleach blonde hair, I was wondering where she exactly came from.

"Ahem, Ms. Shihihoin," I stopped just feet in front of her. Her head shot up, and cool blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, sir," she chirped.

"I am Kaname Kuran, the president of the night class, and now, not the only pureblood here anymore," I smiled warmly. It only hyped her up more.

"Oh, y - you a - are master Kuran?" Might I say, she looked young. I wonder how old she is?

"Well, I've never been called that one before. You can just call me Kaname," I corrected.

"No, no! Under my father's orders, I must address you with the utmost respect," she bowed low, her hair falling in front of her. I sighed and walked up to her, pulling her head back up by her chin.

"Sapphire, it is okay. We are of relations. If I'm correct we are cousins, so you don't have to use formalities," I was told to be nice to her by the headmaster, but it looks like she was afraid of her own shadow by the way she was looking at me like I was going to kill her.

"I cannot defy my father, or he will punish me," she shook her head. What was this? This man she calls her father will have the guts to lay such a finger on a pureblood? That is when I noticed it; a long cut on her right cheek, scabbed over, but fairly recent.

"Sapphire, how long ago did you get this?" I ran my thumb along it.

"My punishment for not following his word correctly," she replied, looking away. I forced her gaze back to mine once more.

"So he did that to you?" I asked sternly. She nodded. I straightened up again, sighing. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lets go." She, of course nodded.

As we walked around the fountain, I looked her over from the corner of my eye. She only had a small tote that would only have room to fit a couple of things. My guess would be a hair and tooth brush or something of that sort. I think I was starting to believe the thing about Mayuri rumor. He was cruel.

TAKUMA'S P.O.V.

I leaned against the door frame as I heard Kaname come back. He walked in with a girl about Yuuki's height at his side, although, her hair covered most of her face, so it was hard to tell what she looked like.

"Takuma. This is Sapphire Shihihoin. Sapphire, this is Takuma Ichijou. Takuma, Please teach her a good time," he said in a slightly stern voice. I had no idea if he was trying to get a point across or if he was on a bad mood. She turned to me.

"No, that isn't necessary, Ichijou - sama," she bowed low to me. I put on a shocked face. Did she just call me sama?

"Uh, I'm just an aristocrat, Sapphire - sama," I waved my hands in front of my face. She looked back up to me, and I was caught in the moment. She had such innocent, pained sapphire eyes. Such beautiful eyes, and the kindest expression.

"Oh, but I must. I was ordered to address someone like it were the other way around. So no titles when you talk to me, please," she pleaded. Huh? Ordered?

"Eh?" Aido cut in. We all but Sapphire looked at him.

"What are you implying, Hanabusa?" Kaname asked.

"To me, that doesn't make sense. It is only proper to address you with your current social standing, Shihihoin - sama," Aido crossed his arms.

" I cannot agree to that, or else father will be angered with me," she mumbled. Aido banged his head against the wall. Akatsuki ran his fingers through his hair.

"Akatsuki, Hanabusa, I think you should escort her to her dorm now, if you will," Kaname cut in. They both nodded.

"Lets go …Sapphire," Aido grumbled. Kain followed. Sapphire trailed behind. When they disappeared around the corner, I gave out a stressed breath.

"Kaname - sama, what was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," he shook his head, but actually had no idea. That's a first.

"Did you notice all of those scars on her body? That concerns me," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yes, I know. Something is going to happen here…" he walked upstairs. I sighed again and followed.

AUTHOR'S P.O.V.

Aido and Kain exchanged a couple of glances as they led her to her dorm room that was near Kaname's. That was now for a good purpose.

"So, I'm Hanabusa Aido. You don't have to call me Idol," he rubbed the back of his neck, wanting to strike up a conversation.

"Is that a nickname, Hanabusa - sama?" she asked. Aido nodded, looking at Kain.

"Ya, and this is my cousin Akatsuki Kain," he continued.

"It's nice to meet you two," she said.

"Just curious, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm sixteen," she replied quietly. "Why is she calling me sama?" He thought, wanting to pull his hair. Kain poked his shoulder.

"What?" he hissed. Kain leaned down next to his ear.

"Is that all of her stuff…in that bag?" he whispered, looking like an idiot asking.

"Looks like it," Aido huffed. Kain just shrugged.

"Here we are," Kain opened the door to her room. They stood at the door as she walked in.

"I'll be okay now. Thank you," she turned to them slightly, not meeting their gaze.

"Ya, sure, whatever Shihihoin - sama. Kaname - sama might be in his room soon, so if you need anything, go ask him," Aido walked out with Kain.

"Please just call me by my name, that is all I would like to ask," she said in a hushed tone. Kain turned to her.

"I'm not in control as to if I could or not," he left her alone. Sighing, she sat on her bed.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I had called Ichijou to my room. I simply needed a favor; being too busy to carry it out myself. Soon though, I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Takuma walked in and over to my desk.

"Yes, Kaname - sama," he smiled lightly.

"I need you to have Ruka give Sapphire a pair of night clothes, and have Rima give her something to wear after classes. I, unfortunately need to call the headmaster to make sure if she has a uniform for tomorrow. Then I'll see if Yuuki has some things for her. Could you do that all for me, Takuma?" I shuffled through paperwork. He nodded.

"Of course, Kaname - sama. I'll get on that right away, and one of the maids informed me that her uniform just arrived. It is waiting with the maid," he smiled again.

"Good job. You may go now," he nodded and strode out.

TAKUMA'S P.O.V.

I strode down the hall with Sapphire on my mind. It seemed so confusing, yet interesting. "What is 'my father told me to' crud." I thought. It didn't make sense. I knocked on Ruka's dorm door that she shared with Rima. She opened the door.

"Yes, Ichijou?" she opened it further.

"Kaname - sama told me to tell you that you need to lend the new pure blood something to sleep in tonight, and Rima needs to lend her something to wear after class," I informed. She nodded, since something coming form Kaname is being asked of her, she had to do it.

"Alright, wait a moment," she walked to her closet, pulled something out, then came back.

"Here, she might fit this, and Rima isn't here, but I'll have her bring something when she gets back," she placed it on her desk I'll go by in a moment, thanks for the mention, Ichijou," she shut the door.

AUTHOR'S P.O.V.

Sapphire sat on the edge of the bed, gazing around, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes," the door opened quietly to reveal a near grayish, barely blonde girl.

"Hello, there. I'm Ruka Souren. It's nice to meet you," she smiled lightly.

"It's a pleasure, miss Souren," Sapphire barely looked at her.

"May I ask your name?" she stepped in further.

"Sapphire Shihihoin," she didn't move.

"Well, Sapphire - sama, Kaname sama told me to give you this, so I'll just leave this here," Ruka stepped over to the bed and placed a gown on her bed.

"No formalities, miss Souren," Sapphire still hadn't moved. Ruka turned to her, a mild smile on her face.

"How would you like to go have ice cream in the kitchen. You can meet all of my friends, commonly known as Kaname - sama's right hand men," Ruka leaned against the bed.

"It is not necessary," Sapphire stayed still.

"Aww, come on, you can meet Shiki, and Rima, and learn to hate Aido," Ruka tugged lightly on her hands, standing her up. "Lets go!" Ruka pulled her out of the room, kicking the door closed behind her.

"Ruka . . ." Sapphire started, remembering what her father told her.

**FLASHBACK**

"**I want you to make sure you don't become acquainted with anyone at the academy. I don't want you to become distracted with your work. I do not want you to bring the Asagi name to shame. Do not defy me!" she has ordered.**

"**Yes, master," she had agreed quietly.**

"**Very good, you are dismissed," he waved her off.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"This really isn't a good idea . . ." she went on.

"Aww, it's okay. Nothing will happen. I know Aido won't try anything since you're a pureblood," she smiled towards Sapphire. She gave Ruka an uneasy look. Ruka pushed a big swinging door open. They had reached the kitchen. Everyone else were already there.

"Oh, hey! It's Shihihoin - sama!" Aido waved with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Hanabusa…" she mumbled.

"Aww, screw that! We are gonna have fun!" he shoved another mouthful of ice cream in his mouth. Ruka pointed to an auburn haired boy with sharp blue eyes and a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"That is Shiki Senri, and Rima Toya. Guys, Sapphire Shihihoin, the newest pureblood to the night class, and Kaname sama's cousin if I heard correctly," the two bowed a little.

"I'm Kaname's cousin, too. On his dad's side, I think," Shiki mumbled in a mouthful of ice cream and crushed pocky.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm on his mother's side I believe," she bowed low. The boy she remembered as Akatsuki walked up to Ruka and handed her a bowl of ice cream. She thanked him quietly.

"Here, Sapphire," Takuma handed her a bowl. She took it unsure if she aught to accept it.

"You don't have to thank me for it, we always pig out on the new ice cream the maids get. This time, it's double chocolate chunk. I haven't had this in a long time," he smiled widely. She nodded, adverting her gaze to some other thing in the kitchen.

"Of course Shiki is gonna make it worse putting pocky in it," Toya spoke up.

"It won't affect me," Shiki said, pocking his stomach.

"No, it's gonna affect you right here, and you won't be a model anymore!" Rima slapped his gut. Shiki put his ice cream down.

"Fine, but I still get the pocky," he walked out, followed by Rima.

"Killjoy Toya!" Aido shouted, slamming his bowl down on the counter. He looked at Akatsuki, who was picking at his ice cream.

"You gonna eat that?" Aido pointed at his dessert. Kain shook his head. Aido slapped his hand against his forehead.

"What?" he said stupidly.

"ICE CREAM WON'T AFFECT YOUR FIRE POWER!" he shouted. Kain shrugged and put the bowl down. Aido growled.

"Whatever," he trugged out. Kain followed with Ruka by his side. Sapphire stared at the door in bewilderment.

"They just left again, huh? Well, you can sit down, if you want to," Takuma pulled a stool up to the island, then sat on a stool on the other side. She walked up to it.

"Thank you," she slid onto it.

"I heard you had a butler that came with you, but didn't enter the academy," he struck up.

"Yes. He told me that if I couldn't complete my studies here, I would let him know," she replied.

"Well, he could always come and work here if he finds it better," Takuma suggested.

"It just a depends on how things work out," she said, not sure if that was the right thing to say. Ichijou nodded.

"You know, I never knew Shiki knew he was related to Kaname - sama on his fathers side," he tapped the spoon on his bottom lip.

"I've heard there was a boy named Shiki on master Kuran's side, but that is it," she nodded. Sapphire looked at her treat, putting her spoon down. Then, one was put to her lips.

"Here, this is the last of the old ice cream, Mouse Tracks," she looked up at the blonde.

"It's okay, it's your spoon," he cocked his head. She opened her mouth and let her spoon in. It was a sweet mix of peanut butter, chocolate, and vanilla. He withdrew her utensil.

"Isn't that good?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled, handing the spoon back to her, picking his bowl up and putting it in the sink. All of a sudden, he could smell blood. Pureblood blood, and it wasn't Kaname's. He spun around and saw Sapphire piercing her nails into the skin of her neck. Quickly, he snatched the towel from the oven handle and quickly strode up to her and pulling her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he placed the rag hard up against her neck, holding her blood soaked hand firmly in his, restraining from licking it off her fingertips.

"My father told me not to become acquainted with anyone," she whispered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he shouted.

"I must not make much contact with others. I must not make friends in order to not become distracted with my studies," she sounded robotic, and her eyes were glassed over.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he scooted her off the stool and off to see Kaname.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

I shuffled through paperwork as I tried to decipher who's blood I could smell . It was unfamiliar. My only concern was if it was Sapphire's. As the moments past, the scent got closer, then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I looked up from my papers. Takuma swiftly came in, a very serious expression on his face, guiding Sapphire along, revealing my worst fear at the moment; her bleeding neck.

"Ichijou, what is this?" I leaned my head against my fist propped up by my elbow, afraid he or someone else bit her.

"Kaname sama, I don't know what you call this, but I think her father has something to do about it, and I call it child abuse," Takuma informed sternly.

"Sapphire, is this true? What happened?" I cocked an eyebrow. She didn't say anything.

"She said something about her being ordered not to make friends and acquaintances. We invited her to have ice cream, and it was just us two. I turned around, and what do I find but her poking her neck of holes," he continued.

"So what is this, Sapphire," I said again, indicating to her wound.

"If I were to defy my father's orders, I were to punish myself, only the way he would himself," she mumbled. I stood up.

"So you agree this is right, Sapphire?" I was becoming agitated with her.

"My father's word is law, even when I am not home," she explained.

"Well, under the roof of this academy, you will follow the rules of the headmaster and I. Not his," I went around the desk. "You will not do this to yourself." I ordered. "He is not your real father, and you will not listen to someone who is not like you, a pureblood," she hung her head.

"I don't know if I can do that, master Kuran, and you can punish me in anyway possible. I'm sorry," she brought the rag down. Takuma quickly put it back up.

"No, I won't. Although, if you do this again, I will take action," I stood next to Ichijou, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You can go now," she turned slowly. I held Takuma in place.

"Take her to her room and clean her wounds, and stay until she falls asleep. Later, I will talk to the headmaster," I whispered in his ear, quiet enough so that she wouldn't hear.

"I will," he nodded. He seemed to be glad to, or just had some great determination. I let go of his shoulder, and her guided her back out. I turned back to my desk and sighed.

"This isn't right," I said to myself. This must be confronted.

TAKUMA'S P.O.V.

Sapphire sat quietly as I washed the blood off her skin, and bandaged it up. I sent her to the bathroom to change into her gown. When the door was shut, I ran my fingers through my hair, giving a loud sigh. "Man, why does she have to be like this!" I thought rapidly. I was starting to fall in love with her. I couldn't. She was pureblood, a noble class. Ichio would beat me senseless if I were to admit that.

I heard the door creak open and walked back in with her spaghetti strapped gown. It revealed all of her scars and bruises, swishing against her knees. I couldn't help but look. She looked up at me. I snapped out of my daze, leaning against the wall.

"Well, why don't you get into bed Sapphire," I took her soiled dress, the possibility of saving it very short. She crawled under her covers, turning onto her side. I leaned against the wall again. I watched her shoulders rise and fall. She seemed peaceful, but I didn't know if she was asleep or not. The longer I watched her, the more I was tempted to go over to her. Although, I gave into it and leaned down over her, brushing hair away from her face. There was no response, immediate or otherwise. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her finger joints twitch, a response to something in her dreams. But, as her wrists shifted, I noticed something on the left one. It didn't seem like a tattoo or something. I took it lightly and turned it over. My mouth was now agape at the sight of the Asagi lineage symbol. It looked like it was under her skin, then it clicked; Mayuri could control her through the use of that. Kaname once said that vampires, commonly slave owners, traders, or purebloods could create a mark in such a way that they can take control over that person. Human or vampire. I dropped her hand and quickly strode out of her room.

KANAME'S P.O.V.

A quick, loud knock cane from my door.

"Come in,," I sighed through more paperwork. Takuma strode in, a serious and urgent expression on his face.

"Kaname sama, I know how to turn Sapphire sama back to normal," he stood in front of my desk now.

"Such as?" I had no idea what he was talking about . . .

"Mayuuri Asagi can control Sapphire sama because he used that tactic you told me about once," he stood up straight, his point made. I understood.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Asagi family symbole," he replied. "Is there a way we can revers that?"

"Yes. Since Mayuri's only an aristocrat, he isn't vey powerful, but my blood is," I said slowly.

"It's on her left wrist," he commented.

"Then I'd have to drink her blood from her right wrist since only he can get rid of the seal," I nodded. "We can try it later. First, I want to talk to the headmaster."

FF KANAME'S P.O.V.

I rasped onto the door of the headmasters office.

"Come in," Kein called. I stepped in and strode over to his desk. Instead of his smile I always wanted to slap off, he had noticed my very serious expression and had one too.

"Is there something I can help you with, Kaname?" he folded his hands together.

"This concerns my cousin," I replied. He cocked his head a little.

"How so?"

"I just found out that Mayuri Asagi has been in control ovr her, no matter how strange that sounds, but I think he wants to kill her one day," I explained.

"What," he sat up straight.

"He has used a seal," I crossed my arms. "I was told that she was invited for ice cream, and ended up piecing her own throat. To me it's either that or commit suicide." Cross stood up.

"What were you planning to do about it?" he walked over to the window.

"Takuma and I decided to put a seal on her other hand to overpower Mayuri and possibly bring the power down and hopefully, it will restrain her and give her more sence in the value of her life," I joined him.

"That does sound like the best thing right now. I could ask Mayuri why he does it. If you think it is right, go ahead," he turned to me. I nodded.

"Just don't make it sound like we found out. We can't have him be suspicious about our motives," I turned towards the door. I saw Kein nod form the corner of my eye.

"I will talk to him tonight, and Sapphire's uniform is here," he went back over to his desk and handed it to me. I nodded in thancks and left.

SAPPHIRE'S ROOM KANAME'S P.O.V.

Ichijou and I were the only ones who had to know about this, so it was just us. We watched for a moment, making sure she didn't wake up from our presence. Positive I wasn't, I went up to her and took her hand in mine, flipping it over. Yes, there was the Asagi family seal. I lightly placed a finger on it. Intending to lightly slice it open, an electrical shock went up my finger. I recoiled a little.

"He is clever," I mumbled to Ichijou. He came up next to me. I put her hand down and picked the other one up.

"How?" he must have not seen the electric charge.

"He made it so not even purebloods could break it free," I explained. I sat on her bed and put her wrist to my lips. I glanced at her for a moment, making sure she couldn't feel this. Taking a moment to put her hand down a little and biting into my own. Blood slowly seeped onto the top of my skin and I held it out of place a little. Then, I bit into her's. Blood poured out of the puncture wounds and licked it up a little before quickly putting my wrist to hers. The blood transfused and mine seeped back into her arm. In a moment, the Kuran family symbol (whatever that looked like) appeared as it began to heal. I licked the blood clean off her hand before putting it down.

"That aught to do it," I stood up. Ichijou nodded beside me, a worried expression on his face.

"She will be alright, Takuma," I reassured as I walked out, him following behind.

LATER THAT NIGHT HEADMASTER CROSS' P.O.V.

I sat down at my desk after standing at the window for a while, thinking about what I should say to Mayuri. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Carefully, I dialed the estates number and put the phone to my ear. It rang exactly three times before it was picked up.

"Hello, Asagi estate, may I help you?" a maid answered.

"Hello, may I speak to master Asagi, please?" I asked in my best mannor.

"Oh, yes, sir. Would you mind if I ask who is speaking?" she asked.

"Yes, headmaster Kien Cross of Cross Academy," I put a smile in my tone.

"Alright, master Cross, I'll connect you to him now," there was silence for a moment before a low clank was heard in the backround.

"Kien?" I assumed was Mayuri asked.

"Yes, is this master Mayuri Asagi?" I replied.

"Yes, what is it you'd like to discuss, Kien?" he had pleasure in his tone.

"Um, I'm quite curious about your daughter. Is there a chance I could know a little more so I know how to handle her correctly?" I made it so it sounded like I really was.

"Oh, of caurse, good man. I will not stand to hear that she has not obeyed my orders. I had placed a seal on her wrist so that she could keep her prioities in check, meaning that she will not defy my orders I have given her while she is there, or anywhere else," he started.

"Very intriguing, what are those orders exactly?" I made myself sound interested in stead of seemingly shocked, already knowing form Kaname's information.

"Well ,I will not tolerate her becoming too attached to friends, creating ties and other such, and I will not have her become distracted with her studies, regardless she will not be my surpassor," he continued. I nodded.

"otherwise . . .?" I trailed off, sounding engrossed in the subject.

"I have the seal set so that is she knows she is doing anything beyond my orders, she will automatically punish herself in my place, unless you want me to swing by and do it myself, or if you think she is tto much of a handfull, I will come and take her home," he finished.

"Alright, so vice president of the night dorm invited her to have ice cream and she politly accepted. I was told she had pirced her own throat because she said she was disobeying you," I wanted to make sure I knew what he was talking about.

"Percisly, good man! It doesn't look like there is no trouble at all!" there seemed to be relief in his voice.

"Righ. Now that I know what I'm up against, I can tackle it head on," I played a fake smile in my tone.

"Alright, if you have anymore questions, Kien, please don't hesitate to ask," he began the goodbye.

"Alright, goodnight,"

"goodnight," I hung up, then rubbed my temples. "This is not right . . ."

NEXT DAY (TAKUMA'S P.O.V.)

Kaname has asked us to watch Sapphire for strange activity as class began the next day. We don't know if the seal is in effect yet, or if it will even work. Although, 15 minutes into class and nothing strange yet has happened to occure. We had set Aido and Kain to sit on either sides of her. They glanced at her every now and then from the corner of their eye, but she seemed normal…for now.

Although, classes would be over soon. We haven't had a chance to talk to her since at least early this morning, and for some reason…the teacher was giving us stuff after stuff fot us to do and we were instructed to do so independently. But as I was filling out my paper, I felt a poke in the arm. I glanced to the side. It was Ruka sliding a pad of sticky notes towards me. I didn't reach up from under my desk until I noticed writing on it. As the teacher wasn't looking, I snached it from her.

"Why is Hanabusa and Akatuki sitting over there with Sapphire - sama…and glancing at her like every five seconds…?" I took my pencil and replied…

"did anyone tell you what happened last night?" I slid it back silently. Ianswered another question as she slid it back.

"Oh, yea. Whole night class was in a frenzy. Some of them actually thought something was wrong with Kaname…Had to yell at them that it was just you and Sapphire - sama just so it wouldn't go in one ear and out the other," I smiled lightly at what she had written. I wrote my response down on a new sticky note.

"What did they say after that," just curious as to what their reaction was. I slid it back. It took a moment for her to get down her reply.

"Some of them spazzed out and almost went to go bust you. Then I had to make up some ridiculous excuse why not to disturb you two…" She even added an aggitation sign into the note to show it was irritating.

"Sorry about that. But Kaname - sama did something about it. We hope it works though…Aido and Kain are sitting there in the case something bad happens," I slid it to her.

"Oh….alright…" she slid it back, then took it back so she could write something else. Then she gave it back.

"You stare at her like you're obsessed with her or something…" I wanted to laugh then, but the teacher would be suspicious at to what we were doing.

"No. Plus she has only been here since last night. It's only natural to treat a pureblood in this manner like you do with Kaname - sama. But overall, she just needs someone to look out for her. And Kaname - sama told me to…" I jotted down onto the pad and slid it back unknowingly to the wandering eye of the teacher and gave it back.

"Mmmhm," she mumbled after a moment.

"You like Shihihoin - sama," she whispered straight out. I stared at her from the corner of my widened eye, tyring to make it look like the tstatement sounded preposterous.

"No, that isn't true," I looked back down to my work.

"Yup…" she did as well, before this turned into blackmale of something.

AFTER CLASSES

"I found Sapphire walking by herself as classes ended and we began to go back to the moon dormitory. I quickened my pace to catch up to her and went back to my regular pace when I was right behind her.

"Hello there, Shihihoin - sama," I said with a cheery voice. She jumped a little at the sudden voice behind her and turned her head towards me, and a small smile crossed her lips.

"Oh, good evening Tkauma - sempai," she stopped for a second so I was then beside her. But I was very surprised to see her finally smiling! "It's good to see you." This was just making my day! I have to tell Kaname about this later that the seal must have worked.

"It is very good to see you as well, Sapphire - sama," I smiled brightly. She looked away…making me wonder…

"Ichijou - sempai, just do me one thing, that's all I ask," she started. I stared at her contently.

"Can you just call me Sapphire, please, then I'd fee like a regular individual just like everyone else," she smiled again solemly. I was just glad that she wasn't saying this, saying it in a way that says 'my father told me to…..'

"Of caurse, Sapphire," I placed a hand on her shoulder.

As we crossed the gates towards the moon dormitory, silence consumed the space around us, making me feel a little uncomfortable and unsure for some reason.

"Takuma - sempai," she started.

"Yes," I relpied.

"It's just something I feel like I need to say, but I haven't felt right, not for the whole day, I'm not myself. It is most perculier," she continued. It could be the possible chance that she could be her feeling like herself, the way she should, like the way she never had the chance to feel.

"It might just be you, it could be possible that the feeling could go away later," I reasoned. She nodded slowly.

"Perhaps you just need a hug," I thought out loud…intentionally, with a kind smile . She looked at me with a semi shocked look before nodding.

"Maybe. Can I?" she asked.

"Of caurse!" I wrapped my arms around her, and she placed her hands lightly on my forearms. I guess her real nature was gentle after all. Just how she has always been, and not so selfish like other purebloods…

"This feels nice. Thatnk you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I cooed. At that moment, I noticed a pink tint in her cheeks. I think she needs hugs far more often from now on. This is only the first move….

Mayuri could feel a pulse coming from the inside pocket of his dress coat. His intrest tweeked, he pulled the Asagi family crest from inside his coat and held by the chain it dangled from. For another time, it pulsed strongly. This could only mean one thing.

"I think it is time for me to pay a visit to my daughter at the academy," he sighed, agitated, but yet feeling ravished about being able to have the slight possibility to destroy the last eir to the Shihihoin family.

I strode down the hall of the dorm on this Saturday evening, flipping through mail that Kaname needed to see.

"Ichijou - sama," a voice called behind me. I turned to see one of the dorm maids holding…the phone…

"Phone call for you," she smiled. I took the phone politely and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ichijou, this is the headmaster. I have already talked to Kaname about this, but the matter involves you as well," his voice was serious. Something really must be wrong.

"What is it, headmaster?" I tucked my arm under the other, leaning up against the wall.

"Sapphire's father is coming to the academy tomorrow night," he replied. My eyes widened. But what for?

"And I know for a fact already that it isn't just to say hello. But we have to let things unfold the way they should, or else it'll end up nowhere," he continued. Kaien was right.

"Should I go speak with Kaname about this as well?" I asked.

"Yes, that is a good idea. I think he is planning something for this, so go help," he agreed.

"Alright, thank you for telling me this, headmaster," I sighed.

"I thought you aught to know," Kaien did as well. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, headmaster," I hung up, and went towards Kaname's room.

The next evening, as we left classes, the atmosphere semmed to darken as we all remembered what will happen after we reached the dorm. All eyes of Kaname's right hand men were on an oblivious Sapphire. None of us wanted to bring it up in fear that she wouldn't want to go and make a fuss. Instaead, I strode up to her an streached my lips into a smile.

"Hello there, Sapphire," I said cheerfully. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hi, Takuma - sempai," she held her arm out for a hug. I gladly obliged, wrapping my other arm aroung her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, just curious.

"I don't know. The same I guess. Yet, something has been bothering me but I can't put my finger on it," she replied thoughtfully. I nodded.

"I see. Well, when we get to the dorms, put your things down, we have to go see the heamaster," that was all I was going to say. She was a bit confused, but nodded. "ok,"

I stayed outside of the headmaster's office as Sapphire stepped in. Momentarily after, Kaname, Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Siren and Ruka came around the corner. All of us was silent as there was one quick comment, and then the sound of a slap, and then, the smell of blood. Sapphire's blood.

Kain held Aido by the shoulders as his eyes flashed red, and Kaname kept his ear pressed to the door and finally turned the knob, stepping in as the overpowering smell of blood filled the hall.

AUTHOR P.O.V.

Sapphire stepped into the headmaster's office. Closing the door behind her, she looked up. At the sight before her, the only thing she could do was freeze in her spot. The sight of Mayuri Asagi standing before her made her heart beat speed up rapidally. Her eyes widened as he grinned maliciously.

"Good evening, Sapphire," he greeted, stepping forward. She stayed where she was. In the backround, the headmaster just watched.

"Step this way, I want to get a good look at you," without hesitation, she took a few steps forward and Mayuri took her by the chin.

"Now, tell me what you have been doing," he ordered, although, the seal that Kaname placed on her wrist gave her some resistance, but not much. She said nothing, fidgeting somewhat.

"Tell me," he tightened his grip. She winced. He stepped back a couple of inches before slapping her across the face. She brought her hand up to it quickly, blood soaking through her fingers.

"How dare you disobey my orders! I am going to bring you back to the manor, and you will never see the light of day, or the dark of night EVER again!" he shouted. Then, the door swung open behind her. In came Kaname and Ichijou.

"I'm sorry to say Mayuri, but she will not be leaving with you. As of now, she is in full custody of Kaien Cross, and you are prohibited from laying a single hand on her," He stepped in farther, holding up a piece of paper from behind his back, Takuma following behind with a tight expression. Asagi flashed a wicked smile.

"So, you are the cause of this predicament, huh blondie?" Takuma's gaze shot to Mayuri's, eyes widening a bit.

"Excuse me, Mayuri?" Ichijou glared.

"You are the reason that this brat will die right in front of you," with great speed, he spun her around in a necklock and placed his hand at her back, ready to stab her through with it.

"Mayuri, if you try, you will be the first to die," Kaname threatened with a cool voice.

"Try me," at that moment, his hand went right Sapphire's body, blood pouring down her, and at the same moment did he go flying to the wall by Aido as he kept him there with ice, Sapphire staggered before falling to her knees, eyes a dull bluish red.

"Sapphire!" Takuma cried as he caught her in his arms. She coughed up blood as ruby red quickly soaked his uniform.

"Ichijou…." she rasped. He held her tighter.

"Just hold on alright, Sapphire?" he murmured. How could this have happened? This isn't how Kaname said it would happen.

"She's going to die and you won't be able to do a thing!" Asagi yelled, until Kaname cut him short by blowing to bits.

"What a disgrace," he muttered, turning to Ichijou.

"Ichijou, we have to get her to the infirmary, now," Kaien said for Kaname. Takuma looked at him with a hard stare.

"Takuma, if we don't go now, there won't be anything we can do to help," Kaname stepped forward. Slowly, he stood up, holding her close to his chest in fear she'd just shatter, hearing her staggering breath and slowing heartbeat.

"Let's go,"

SAPPHIRE'S P.O.V.

The last thing I could remember from the latest occurring events was feeling of Mayuri plunging his hand throught my body and having it jerked out. Then, as I fall to the floor, Takuma caught me and held me against him, the pain of the hole in my stomache unbearable to handle, but I couldn't say anything. The last word that escaped my lips was his name, and darkness consumed me.

I woke up in a warm bed, surrounded by pillows and tucked in the thickest comforter I could possibly sleep in and seeing myself now in a silk night gown. The only source of light came from the light coming in from under the door. I pushed myself in a sitting position but immediately slumped back down from the shot of pain in my stomache.

"Oww…" I mumbled. Burrying my face in the pillows to drift back to sleep, I heard the creak of the door as it opened slowly, but I ignored it as I could not open my eyes again.

"Sapphire, are you awake?" I heard the soft, sweet voice coo in my ear.

"Mmmmm," I groaned, wanting to reply to him.

"It's me. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You've been asleep for days, and as I can tell, it still hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. We tried to help you the best we could, but right now, the only thing that could help any further is blood," he patted my head.

"It's alright…" I forced out.

Silence followed.

"Sapphire, Mayuri is dead," Ichijou said suddenly. I wasn't surprised, and I wasn't sad. He deserved what happened to him, so I didn't say anything.

"Can you at least say something?" he asked.

"…Something…" I mumbled. I heard him sigh.

"Can you tell me what is bothering you?" he pressed as I felt the bed shift at his weight as he sat at my bedside.

"Nothing is wrong Ichijou. You don't have to worry," I forced my head to turn and opened my eyes slightly.

"Sapphire, this isn't like you. Tell me what is wrong,"

"I know this ins't me and I couldn't tell you so just drop it!" my voice rose a couple octives, seeing Takuma's face fully. Seeing it surprised and concerned.

"Would it help if you had some blood?" he questioned quietly, eyes smoldering.

"…"

This feeling was strange. This was a feeling I had never felt before since a couple of days ago. I have no idea what had happened, but I felt different, I could see the world before me at a different perspective, and Takuma…

"Sapphire…?" as if my body moved on it's own, I pushed myself up, rejecting the screams or protest my stomach muscles let out, I held onto Ichijou's shirt, biting down onto his neck. I could hear him gasp at this sudden action, but in moments, his tense muscles relaxed and he wrapped his arms around me.

As the moments passed, I could feel him becoming limper as the amount of blood he lost became greater, and his breathing became labored. But As the more blood I took in, the more the hole in my stomache closed and the pain vanished, and it was hard to stop…

"Sapphire…Sapphire, your wound is alright now. Please stop…" he muttered as he ran his palm against the small of my bask. As hard as it was, I pulled away from him and wiped the blood away from my mouth.

"Ichijou, are you alright?" I looked up at him apologetically. He smiled like he always did, and placed a hand ontop of my head.

"You should rest more, Sapphire. I'll be back to check on you, okay?" he got up to leave, even though I had a good grip on his sleeve. As he turned around, I tugged on it and he turned back quickly. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"I think it is you who need to rest Ichijou," I reasoned. After a moment, his smile returned, and he took my hand from his sleeve and held it tight in his, pulling me closer until he had me in a tight hug.

"You're so selfless. You always have been. You looked so scared and innocent when I met you, and I only felt pity on you. I wanted to know why you seemed so distant, and shy. Well, I have found out, and all you needed was someone who cared, and so I set you free of all the ties to your father so that you can live the rest of your life happily. I want you to be happy, and I don't want you to feel fear anymore. Sapphire, I want to be the one who cares," he cupped my cheek, stroking my hair, looking at me with those beautiful emerald eyes. I could feel my face flush red. He chuckled softly before pressing his lips softly to mine. Although, what I could not do was kiss back because of what he had told me, and it shocked me.

"Sapphire…?" he looked at me, his face barely half an inch away from mine.

"Ichijou…" I breathed before I quickly wrapped my arms around him and cluched his shirt tightly.

"U - um…"

"Ichijou, don't go," I whispered against him. He held my chin up by his fingertips.

"I will never leave your side, no matter what," he reassured before pressing his lips against mine once more. This time, I kissed back, feeling these feelings I've never felt before. These feeling I was told of, were love.

Takuma rested his forehead against mine as he broke away.

"Sapphire?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aishiteru"


End file.
